


Last Chance for the Spark

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Kiss, First Meet, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler has one final chance to find a suitor of her own. Should she fail to do so, she must either marry her best friend or forfeit her title.





	1. Chapter 1

The music was lovely, as was the food and wine. If there was one thing Jackie Tyler knew how to do, it was throw a ball. Especially when it was her daughter's twenty-fifth birthday. It wasn't that Rose wasn't grateful for the lavish gala, she really really was. It was the implication her mother had placed behind it. To any outsider, it looked like a birthday party for the child of a duke and duchess. There was a large banquet table laid out, another covered in mountains of gifts, and even the crown princess and her husband themselves were in attendance.

In all reality, it was a last ditch effort to force Rose to choose a suitor. Law dictated that if she failed to marry by her twenty-sixth birthday, she'd forfeit the right to her family title to her cousin. It wasn't that Rose hadn't met many potential suitors, as there were plenty. She just hadn't found one who she felt drawn too. She knew if she failed to make a match tonight, her parents had already picked out who her future husband would be.

Honestly, Captain Jack Harkness, the son of her father's best friend, would not be a bad match. He was kind, charming, funny, loveable, educated, and extraordinary handsome. He and Rose were already very close friends, and they often spent their free time attending social events together. Rose just didn't feel anything for him other than the love of friendship.

Maybe that wasn't the solid truth, as Captain dipped her low and gave her a playful wink. There was some base physical attraction, but nothing that one would declare earth shattering. Rose couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her back up into a graceful twirl. Perhaps they could be happy together. Their future children would be intelligent and beautiful. Jack would keep her honor, care for her, and never do wrong by her. Rose knew all of this. Still, she wanted to feel that spark.

"Have I told you how stunning you look this evening?" Jack gave her an adoring smile. "That dress suits you well, but I still prefer you in pants."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her mother had picked the dress, and it was not one she would normally wear. It was carnation pink, dusted with golden sparkles along the neckline and at the very skirt of the gown. It clung to her figure in a way that should have been suitable for a young teenager and not a grown woman. The heels she wore were also golden, and while stiletto, the basic design was also the same conservative innocence. Her mother had wanted to make her seem younger, more naive, as if that would distract from Rose's reputation as the outspoken spitfire that she was.

"You look quite the treat as well, Captain." Rose quipped. He really did. The solid black uniform, trimmed with the red and gold indicative of his rank and title in the Royal military. The hilt of the ceremonial saber on his hip occasionally bumped into her waist as the moved around the dance floor. He would have been in line for an Earldom himself, which is why he was here, but he was the youngest of five siblings, and all of them had children.

The heat from their dancing and the packed ballroom soon had the pair of them in need of refreshment. "Care for a drink?" Jack grinned and offered Rose his arm.

"I could use some water." Rose confirmed. She really shouldn't stick to his side all night if she wanted to explore her options. She had only danced with five or six other men, and she still had about forty more lined up on her card. She sighed internally. She just didn't want to bother, really. How could she expect to meet someone tonight and find the level of comfort and understanding she had with Jack in exactly one year? He was her best bet, and she knew he didn't object.

"You really should dance with some of the others, Rose." Jack murmured as they would their way across the room. "I mean, just to see what other options there are." His smile was understanding. He knew what would happen if she didn't make a decision tonight.

"Jack, you're my best friend." Rose whispered back, holding his arm lightly as they dodged a twirling couple. "Look around. Do you honestly see anyone else here that would be suitable for me?"

She watched as he surveyed the various bachelor's across floor. She saw him try not to frown, but she knew him too well. "You're right. Their all either trying to better their family's standing or are far too old to make you happy." Jack picked up a glass of wine and waved over her head at someone.

Rose turned, seeing nothing in the crowd of faces. "Who were you waving to?" She asked curiously. Jack never actually waved at anybody unless he knew them on a personal level. Any other time he gave a simple head nod.

"Friend of mine from the service. Didn't expect to see him here is all." Jack grinned broadly and shrugged.

"Why not?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You know any friend of yours is always welcome when I'm around." She looked back again, trying to spot the unknown face in the crowd. She always adored meeting the variety of company Jack kept. They were always unique, and they never failed to bring unexpected entertainment.

"He isn't titled, although he could have been." Jack explained. "He surrendered his title to his younger sister so he could join the service. Said he felt that duty to his country was far more important to him than sitting by waiting to inherit his father's name. He was recently medically retired, due to an injury sustained trying to rescue a platoon that was surrounded." He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Explosion resulted in him suffering a traumatic brain injury and half of his men and women were killed. By the time he woke up from the coma, the war was over."

Rose felt sadness welling up inside her. The war had been pointless, really. The other country didn't have anywhere near the military strength or intelligence as theirs. The assassination their Queen, however, could not go unavenged. The crazed leader of the other nation, a dictator named Saxon, had suffered a mental break down before he declared war on them. Thousands of soldiers, on either side, dead because of a man who went insane. The war had lasted nearly eight years before Saxon's own people stormed his compound and public ally executed him. "Mother mentioned that the princess and prince were inviting a few people of notability. Your friend must be one." She felt her lips pull down a bit. She didn't know this man, but the look in Jack's eyes was troubled and heavy. She squeezed his arm and brought him back to himself.

"Enough of such morbid topics." Jack gruffed and finished his wine. "It's your birthday, and I will not see my best friend frown. Drink up, and we'll dance again." He lifted Rose's hand so she would finish her water. Once her glass was empty, he whirled her into the crowd.

They danced, and while a few bachelors did cut in, none of them piqued her interest. The conversations were all too flat, too boring, and Rose was growing tired of it. Each time she'd had enough, her eyes found her friend and he would easily trade his current partner to the man she was with. It went on like this, and as the night grew older, Rose felt all hopes at finding that spark dwindle. It was drawing on midnight now, and the ball was due to finish at one thirty. That left her only an hour before her time would be up.

"Jack." Rose sighed as they moved to a slower song. It was supposed to sound deep and soulful, but it felt more like a song of ending. "I'm tired. I can't take this anymore." It would have been easy to close the polite friendly gap between them and rest her head on his shoulder, but she just couldn't.

"Rose." His voice was just as soft. "You don't have to." His smile was understanding. He knew what she was implying. "We could never love each other, not like that. You have a whole hour and a half, don't quit now."

Rose squeezed the glove hand clasping hers lightly. "You're right, I could never we could never love each other in that way, but I've danced with every other man who seems interested in pursuing me." She gazed around the room again. Nobody else looked eager to make a bid for her attentions. "You're my best friend. You've already agreed with my parents on the outcome if tonight is fruitless." She closed her eyes and tried to give him her most sincere smile. "We could be happy, yeah?"

Jack saw right through her, and she knew it. "Of course we could be." He looked over her head for a moment and then back into her eyes. "Or you could just surrender your title to Reinette. Would it be that bad? Truly? Your only chance at happiness or keeping her from the estate. I can't make this decision for you, Rosie." He gave her a warm smile. "But whatever your decision. I'll be there for you."

Surrendering her title to her cousin was something Rose could never do. Reinette was beautiful, intelligent, and outwardly sweet. Rose knew better. Her cousin was conniving, a bully, and cared more about climbing the social ladder than actually carrying out the duties that the title entailed. She was three years younger than Rose, and had a line of suitors with whom she loved to toy. All of those suitors were of higher titles, and If she took Rose's position, their family land would be swallowed up. "I can't let my family's honor end with me, Jack."

"If that's your decision, I think we can retreat to the banquet table." He pulled their movements to a halt and placed a hand delicately on her waist. She glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. They were still friends for another hour and fifteen minutes, then after that, they would be engaged.

"Thank you, Jack." Rose worried her lip as she watched him. He was also lost in thought. "Really, this is more than any friend should ever have to do."

"That's what best friends are for, Rosie." Jack's smile was not as wide or teasing as normal. There was an air of finality to it. Rose felt horrible, like she was sentencing her best friend to life of imprisonment. She looked down just as her foot slid in a puddle of spilled wine. Her heels didn't give her the stability or traction needed to regain her footing.

"Jack!" Rose yelped, as her hand slid free of his arm. She saw him try to grab her, as if in slow motion. She turned, unconsciously trying to keep her skull from smashing down. She felt her arm crack into the marble floor, and white hot pain shot up into her shoulder. Her ankle also shot pain up into her leg.

"Medic!" Jack's voice sounded harsh and crisp. Through the tears of pain, she saw his face grow even more serious as his eyes darted around the room. It was a strange thing to see him slip from easy conversation into his Captain state of mind.

"Harkness!" The squeak of dress shoes brought Rose's pain clouded gaze up as another man skidded to a stop and sank to his knees beside them. "What happened." A crowd had begun to gather as well. Yet, Rose's parents were nowhere in sight. They must have been in the garden.

"Captain Noble." Jack's clapped the newcomer on the shoulder. "Hope I didn't startle you yelling for a medic like that."

"Just a tad." The man huffed and brushed Rose's hair back from her face. "Lady Tyler, isn't it?" His fingers were soft, though rougher than a nobleman's. He was obviously a soldier Jack had served with.

"Not so lady like falling on my face." Rose groaned into the floor. Her lip stung as she spoke, and she tasted blood on her tongue.

"Did you hit your head at all?" The man's voice asked. It was still brusque, but a bit more gentle as his fingers felt around her scalp. "I need to know before I can turn you over."

"I don't think so." Rose gasped, trying to roll herself, but her arm gave an angry shriek of protest. "I think my arm is broken."

"Get these people out of here." The man hissed at Jack. "I don't think Lady Tyler appreciates being embarrassed any more than she already is."

Rose huffed a sigh of thanks to the man and fumbled with her good hand to pat his knee. She heard Jack shooing everyone back to their drinks and dancing.

"I'll go fetch her parents." Jack finally said from above her, and Rose saw his shining shoes travel away.

"I'm going to roll you over now, my Lady." Captain Noble informed her. "It's going to hurt, try not to scream or the guards may have my head." He was trying to distract her, and she was immensely appreciative of that fact. "On my count, one, two-"

Before he reached three, Captain Noble flipped her over so her head landed in his lap. She bit back a yelp of pain as she tried to keep her useless arm against her stomach. When the stars cleared her vision, the warmest and kindest eyes she had ever seen were gazing down at her in concern.   
His face was clean shaven, and his hair was combed expertly in place. The amount of product in those brown locks made it evident that it was normally messy and unruly. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his face, and a lower lip that held just the right amount of pout to it. Captain Noble was without a doubt the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life.

"Hold still while I check your pupils." From seemingly nowhere, he produced a penlight and shined it into her eyes. "Good, good, now follow the light as I move it." Rose did as she was told without protest. His voice was so calm and inviting. "You seem to have escaped any particular head injury. The man smiled, and Rose felt her heart rate speed up from more than just the adrenaline of her fall.

"Think you can sit up?" Captain Noble queried, tucking his light away and moving his hands under her neck and shoulder. "I need to check your arm."

"I think so." Rose swallowed. had taken off his dress gloves, and his fingers were warm against the flesh exposed by her dress. She moved with him, biting back against the excruciating pain in her arm. Her lip protested against the bite, leaking even more blood into her mouth. "Thank you, Captain Noble." She breathed, putting on the best smile she could manage.

"No problem at all, Lady Tyler." He smiled politely back, but his chocolate eyes sparkled enticingly. "Not often I get to put my medical skills to use at such a fancy event." He leaned up to snag a napkin off a table and pressed it gently to her lip. "Hold that there with your free hand please."

Rose took it and put pressure on her cut lip. She could only imagine how she looked, sprawled out on the floor, bleeding profusely, and seeming ever the damsel in distress. Sure enough, her cousin Reinette could be seen snickering from across the room. Pain in her arm made her yelp and she looked down to see Captain Noble delicately pressing at her rapidly swelling arm. A strange white bump was evident in the red skin.

"Oh that's no good." His voice was low and worried. "Sorry, my Lady, but looks like you're making a birthday trip to the hospital." He brushed his thumb lightly over the white bulge.

"Well damn it." Rose winced at the pain and swallowed. "Not what I had in mind for tonight." The sound of Jackie's frantic voice could now be heard over the orchestra. "Oh, please don't let my parents see me like this." She pleaded, grabbing his wrist with a free hand. "My mother will have a fit as it is." She met his eyes, and the understanding and compassion she saw there was breathtaking. She had never felt that reaction to someone before, and her cheeks burned.

"Up we go then." Captain Noble chuckled softly and caught her under her good arm. They rose together, but when she tried to put her weight on her right ankle, it throbbed and she stumbled into him. "What's wrong?"

His whisper across her cheek sent goosebumps down her arms, and Rose gasped not of pain but of excitement. "My ankle." She sighed, clutching the front of his uniform coat with her good arm while he held her up.

"I've got you, Lady Tyler." He murmured turning to loop an arm around her waist and moving the other to help her keep her arm up against her chest.

"Call me Rose." She gave him a tongue touched smile, trying to fight back the pain as her parents grew closer, Jack leading them through the crowd. "Please." She looked up at him, and he was staring down at her with unabashed interest.

"If it pleases you." His voice was smooth and light, and his eyes flicked down to her lips for the briefest of moments. "I'm called John, by the way. I'd bow, but I'm afraid you'd fall."

"No need for formalities when I'm the patient." She quipped back, leaning into him and giving a brave stroke of her fingers against his spine. Rose knew she was never any good at flirting, but she hoped he would get the impression that she was intrigued by him.

"Rose are you alright?" Jackie fluttered her hands over Rose's as her father sent a staff member to fetch a car. "Oh, sweetheart. Your arm looks horrible. Your ankle too? Oh there's blood all over your face and dress!" She reached out to take Rose's weight from John.

"I think it might be broken." Rose tried to calm her mother and pressed closer in to John's side. "Need to ask my doctor though." She looked up at the man holding her so firmly and gently. "He's the expert."

"Who's this then?" Peter and Jack had made it over to them, and he was eying John with a look of gratitude and appraisal.

"Captain John Noble, sir." John spoke crisply. "I'd render you the appropriate courtesy, but I'm afraid I'm all that's keeping your lovely daughter on her feet."

"Oh, please Captain Noble." Peter gave a smile and shook his head. "Let Captain Harkness take her to the car. We don't want to trouble you, especially after what you've been through." Jack stepped forward as of waiting for Rose to speak up. They shared a brief look, and she shook her head at him. He looked between her and John, and understanding blossomed in his eyes. He grinned broadly and stepped back.

John's brow furrowed for a moment, and his eyes grew distant for a moment as he looked back at Rose's father. Then he blinked and looked down at Rose with a smile. "I assure you, aiding Lady Tyler is no trouble at all. I'll escort her to the car, if she does not object."

"Not in the least, I assure you Captain." Rose spoke up now. "I'm not sure I can walk though." That was the truth, her ankle was throbbing but not as painfully as her wrist. She chanced weight on it again and felt it give out. John held her tightly, not letting her stumble again.

"With my lady's permission." John cleared his throat and found her eyes. "I could carry you." His warm smile was a bit hopeful and she saw him swallow. Nervousness shone is his eyes, and she realized he was afraid he had overstepped a boundary.

"Permission granted." Rose gave her parents a look, and the Duke and Duchess looked between her and John. Suddenly Rose was scooped off her feet. She clung to John's neck with her good arm, and huffed a grunt of pain at her arm.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, Sweetheart." Jackie smiled worriedly, but Rose barely noticed. She was lost in John's stunning eyes. The pain that had been so demanding before faded away as he held her close.

He was staring back into hers as he began crossing the ballroom. It wasn't until they passed the clock in the entryway that she was able to break away from his intoxicating gaze. It was after one now, and she heaved a trouble sigh. If only she had met John earlier in the evening, then she could have had the time to get to know him more. In less than a minute, he'd be placing her in a car and all hope would be gone.

"Rose, what's wrong?" John halted, his voice was low and a bit husky. Concern still dripped from it as he followed her gaze. "Oh." He murmured, and his fingers clenched softly into her dress. "Not much time left, is there?" He frowned slightly, and Rose felt her heart break a little at the unhappiness on his face.

"John." She had one chance, only one, to see what could happen. It would be a bold move, and there was every chance he might say no. She had to try. Even if this didn't work, she still had time to fall back on her original plan. "Will you ride with me to the hospital?"

"It would be my pleasure." John's face broke out into a wide grin. It was dazzling, and Rose felt the air between them crackle with potential. She leaned up slightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. John stiffened for just a moment, then kissed her back gently. The spark Rose had been seeking tingled between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John broke the kiss at the sound of one of the staff members approaching them. "The car is here sir, ma'am." He gave a quick bow and ushered them out of the entryway to the steps beyond. He was slightly stunned at the boldness Lady Tyler had shown, not that he wasn't immensely flattered. He knew he was an attractive man, not that he thought about it in such a way. Women had pursued him when he was in line for his father's title, but while they were delightful distractions, he never felt any draw to them. There was just something about this blonde woman in his arms. There was a fire in her eyes that drew him in, even after only knowing each other so briefly. There was also this unspoken strength to her that most noble women her age didn't carry. Any other woman would have been sobbing and begging for pain medicine by now. Not her, and he was inexplicably intrigued by this.

Even though John knew he had no standing to offer up a claim, he found himself hopeful for the first time in months. He had abandoned his title, and therefore had no standing other than his honorary knighthood he had received from the Prince and Princess last week. While he still lived on his parent's estate for the time being, none of their nobility applied to him any longer. He could not pursue her, but she could pursue him. That's how it worked in their land.

Lady Rose was an easy weight in his arms, and he barely felt the strain as he carried her down the stairs. He had carried much larger men and their gear while pulling them from combat. That had been his duty, get the injured out of the line of fire, to safety, and try to keep them from dying. To him, it had been an odd juxtaposition. When Jack had called for a medic, his adrenaline and mind told him some someone was injured and in need of safety. Yet instead of explosions or the crack of rifle fire, there was laughter and music. John's body had reacted before his mind processed what was occurring. 

The last time he and Jack had been in proximity to each other, Jack's unit was just coming in from a mission. He had screamed for a medic in the same way he had tonight. As John rushed across the dance floor, some part of him expected to see a young soldier lying there, her body broken and mangled. Instead it had been Lady Tyler, or Rose as she had asked him to call her. 

Oh yes, he had heard of Rose Tyler before. Everyone who was anyone had heard about how she had turned away every possible suitor that Duke and Duchess Tyler had lined up. Most were let down gently, but some had been thoroughly embarrassed. Tonight was her last chance to choose someone on her own. If not she would either be set to marry Jack or forfeit her title. He had alo seen her in passing when they were younger during various events, but they had never socialized. The last time he had seen her it was at the Queen's funeral. She was barely at seventeen years old and hugging Jack fiercely as she sobbed. He had been so lost in his own musings between duty and family that day, that he hadn't processed more than her name. 

Now he was buckling her into the seat of a car as it pulled from the winding estate drive and onto the road. Rose's face was growing pale, even in the dark light, and he knew the adrenaline was starting to crash. It wouldn't be long until the combined pain of her ankle and leg would have her in tears. He had told her the arm was broken, but as he had examined it, it was evident the bone had nearly pierced the skin. One wrong movement, and the jagged edge would do just that. He mentally berated himself for being so distracted, as a streetlight reflected off of her dress. The bodice had splatters of blood from her lip, and her eyes were beginning to water. He hadn't even offered to immobilize her arm. 

"Rose." He finally found his voice as he pulled his ceremonial sash from across his chest. Her eyes met his in the dim light, and the sight of the pain there made him swallow. "I need to immobilize your arm. This is going to hurt, feel free to scream if you need to. Nobody here but the driver, and he won't tell." 

"Okay." Rose was breathing shakily as she blinked the tears away. Her lovely face was set into a grim line as he took her injured arm in one hand and held the sash open in the other. He tried to do it quickly and gently, but it was hard in the dark. To her credit, Rose didn't scream. She ground her teeth and made this strangled growling whine in the back of her throat as he cradled the arm in the sash and tied it around her neck. Tears were evident on her cheeks now, and John had the urge to wipe them away.

"There." John smiled sympathetically and brushed his thumb along her cheeks. "Give it a moment, and that should feel a bit better." In the bright flash of a passing light, he saw color flush back into her cheeks just a bit. She was still pale, more then likely from a mild case of pain induced shock and the lateness of the hour. He pulled his hand back and decided to distract her from the pain. "So, other than the fall. How was your birthday?"

"Okay." Rose's voice was a bit less shaky, and she leaned her head on the back of the seat to watch him. "Just dancing and eating. It wasn't actually supposed to be a birthday party, as I'm sure you know." Her pained look gave way to one of slight irritation.

"Well, it's well after one thirty now." John frowned as he glanced at the radio clock glowing red above them. "Did you find anyone who caught your attention?" Now he knew he was bordering on rude. It wasn't his concern, even if she did kiss him. Just the thought of that chaste press of lips had him eager to close the distance and steal another one, but it wouldn't be proper. For a fleeting moment, he regretted his abdication of his title. 

"I think so." Rose smiled, and it seemed a combination of coyness and shyness. "Although, I'm not sure if he thinks I'm a good match." Another light poured in through the window and lit up her eyes for a moment, they were intent on his face, as if searching for an answer. 

"Why would any man in his right mind think you are not a brilliant match?" John raised an eyebrow and reached over to tuck errant curl behind her ear. He caught his hand halfway to its goal and pulled it back. He knew he should stop being so forward. "You're beautiful, and from what I hear, kind and charitable. From what I've witnessed tonight, you're strong willed. Apart from your cousin, you are one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the kingdom."

Rose's voice was soft but firm. "Never compare me to Reinette again." 

John felt properly chastised, even though he knew it wasn't admonishment. He had met Reinette at the ball, and he had even shared one dance with her out of courtesy. One had been quite enough. Her flirtations had been too practiced, too pristinely perfect to suit his tastes. Once he had mentioned he was not titled, she couldn't get out of his arms quick enough. "I didn't mean to cause offense, Lady Rose. I met your cousin this evening, and I did not find her company pleasurable." He hoped that this wasn't being too honest, and his hopes were confirmed as the bright lights of the hospital washed over Rose's face. She was smiling again. 

"Stay with Lady Tyler." The driver spoke over his shoulder to John. "I'm going to fetch a wheelchair." Then he left them alone. Suddenly that same tingle of electricity John had felt back in the entryway sparked to life between them. 

"So." He cleared his throat to break the charged silence. "This potential suitor, is it Captain Harkness? I saw you dancing with him most of the night. He would be a fine match." As much as he admired and respected the man he had trained and served with, John suddenly envied him. He could easily pursue an engagement with Rose, even though he was last in line for his own title.

"No." Rose was unbuckling her seatbelt with her good hand and inching closer to him. "Although he is a Captain. Tell me, John, did you mean what you said about any man finding me as a suitable match?" Her honey eyes were searching his now, and his heart rate began to race. She couldn't possibly be talking about him. She had no idea what he had been through, was still recovering from. He was broken, tainted by things he had seen and done, the people he had failed to save. 

John had to know. He knew he was a glutton for punishment. "The term I used as brilliant match, Rose." She was impossible to resist, and he felt him drawn to her. He wanted to taste her lips again, feel her pressed against him. "And yes, I meant it." 

Rose gave a thoughtful hum as she closed the space between them slowly. Their noses brushed slightly, and John felt his eyes close. Her lips were just as soft as before, pressed against him in a silent question. It was a question only he could answer, and he knew he shouldn't. Still, he did. He moved one hand to cup her face gently as he briefly caught her bottom lip between his own. He released it, breaking the kiss for just a moment to whisper. "Rose, you don't know me. You don't know what I've done." 

"Jack trusted you enough to leave me alone with you." Rose murmured. and moved her good hand to stroke his jaw. Where she touched burned like the sun on his skin. "And I trust Jack with my life." Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. "I want you to court me." She gave a soft chuckle. "That sounds so old fashioned, courting." 

"I like old fashioned." John advised her and was about to kiss her again when the door opened. "I'll talk to your father when he arrives." Then he pulled back to slide out of the car and help her into the waiting chair. He turned to the driver. "I'll take her in." 

The nurses in the emergency room in processed Rose quickly, and she was taken back for x-rays on her arm and ankle as soon as the attending doctor had seen her condition. John waited in the room assigned to her, pondering exactly how he was going to approach Duke Tyler when he arrived. He didn't have long to wonder, because Rose was wheeled back into the room just as her father stepped in. Duchess Jacqueline was nowhere in sight, but Prince Rory was with him. "Your Highness, My Lord." John surged to his feet when he saw them and bowed. It was odd calling Rory a prince, when he was John's younger cousin on his mother's side. Still, courtesy dictated such things. Still, he gave his cousin a broad smile as he stepped over to stand beside him. 

"Rose, how are you?" Pete cupped her face affectionately. "Have you had an x-ray yet?" 

"Compound fracture, almost broke the skin." Rose grimaced from where her arm was still suspended in John's sash. "My ankle isn't broken though, just severely sprained." She finally located John and Rory. "Oh, Your Highness, hello." 

"Hello Rose, Amelia wanted me to come check on you, see how you were." Rory's voice was warm and sincere as always. "Since we are staying overnight at the estate, she stayed behind with your mother." He clapped John firmly on the shoulder. "We needn't have worried. You were in fine hands with my cousin." 

"Your cousin?" Pete raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose was suddenly looking like she had come up with the most brilliant plan. 

"Oh, yes. Our mothers are half sisters." John interjected. "That's why I was at the event tonight, Prince Rory insisted I come along." He was speaking to Duke Tyler, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose. She was pulling on her father's cost sleeve. 

"Father, is it too late to announce I have chosen a suitor?" She asked, giving the Duke a wide eyed and pleading look. "I know I promised you and mum by one-thirty, but My accident should count for additional time." 

"Of course it isn't sweetheart." Pete looked down at her. "Who did you have in mind?" 

"I would like to request John's courtship." The words made John's stomach flip, and Rory slapped him on the back. 

"Well, I don't know." Pete was looking between them now. He wanted what was best for his daughter, John knew this. Still, this was ultimately Rose's call. He'd have to provide proof of John's lack of credibility. 

"It's a fine match, in my humble opinion." Rory grinned and strode forward to kiss Rose's knuckles. "I can vouch for my cousin's honor and credibility, Duke Tyler." 

"If that's what you want, love." Pete looked between John and Rose. It was the moment if truth. "If the Prince finds him honorable, then I cannot object." He held out a hand to John. "Do you wish to pursue my daughter?" 

"Oh, yes sir!" He grasped the Duke's palm in his and shook firmly. He couldn't stop the broad smile on his face. 

"Fine by me." Pete laughed and kissed Rose on the cheek. "We'll leave you two alone to discuss this." 

Rory and Pete left the room, and John waisted no time. He crossed to Rose, bent low over her, and kissed her firmly. There was something there he had felt earlier back at he estate. It was as if her gentle lips ignited a fire in his veins. John had never felt something quite so intoxicating in his life. He could go on kissing her, if a doctor hadn't wandered in talking about setting her bone. 

For the first time in months, John felt a glimmer of hope. He could heal. He could forgive himself, and he could grown to love this wonderful woman beside him.


End file.
